


with a boy like that it's serious by kevystel [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of with a boy like that it's serious by kevystelSummary: ‘I’m dating Viktor,’ Yuuri says, nervous despite himself.‘Seriously?’ Yurio demands. ‘I thought the two of you were already married.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with a boy like that it's serious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542771) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



**Title** : with a boy like that it's serious  
 **Author** : kevystel  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : ‘I’m dating Viktor,’ Yuuri says, nervous despite himself.  
‘Seriously?’ Yurio demands. ‘I thought the two of you were already married.’  
(Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri are an item. The world reacts.)  
Tags: established relationship, coming out, social media,   
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8542771)  
**Length** 0:15:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/with%20a%20boy%20like%20that%20it's%20serious%20by%20kevystel.mp3)


End file.
